


Open Up Your Eyes

by persistentlittlewitch (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/persistentlittlewitch
Summary: "It's time to grow up and get wise. Come now, little one, open up your eyes..."





	Open Up Your Eyes




End file.
